sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Media
Media is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1207 BC. Major cities include Haŋgmatāna (also called Ecbatana), the capital, Kutu, Amat, Tunni, Kišessim, Harhar, Kuakinda, Esamul, Kinablila and Hazzanabi. Gods worshipped in Media include the God of fire Atar, Nairyosanha, god of prayer associated with fire, the wind god Vata, the sun god Huvar, the moon god Maha, Aši, the Goddess of Fortune. Non-Median Kings of Haŋgmatāna The Non-Median Dynasty at Haŋgmatāna consisted of a mix of Hurrian and Hittie stock. Darianam the Lullubian was a nobleman of the land of Zamua who married Queen Taduheba, daughter of King Milkilu. House of Atamrum * Atamrum 1835-1821 BC * Milkilu I 1821-1805 * Taduheba I (fem) 1805-1776 * Darianam I/Darianam the Lullubian 1776-1765 * Tutammu I 1765-1750 * Kennenna I 1750-1734 * Ammaru I 1734-1721 * Milkilu II 1721-1713 * Ehlip-Atal I 1713-1694 * Malikandu I 1694-1681 * Kennenna II 1681-1665 * Milkilu III 1665-1631 * Puhan I 1631-1613 * Arinu I 1613-1596 * Arišuku I 1596-1579 * Zuzan I 1579-1563 * Muzum-atal I 1563-1546 * Zizapan I 1546-1522 * Uštaya I 1522-1501 * Arinu II 1501-1485 * Zigil-tanum I 1485-1467 * Uzana I 1467-1449 * Tutammu II 1449-1415 * Tuzana I 1415-1386 * Šamahiš I 1386-1370 * Zizapan II 1370-1353 * Arinu III 1353-1345 * Dynasty deposed by Malku-Dagan House of Karakku * Karakku I 1345-1328 * Bardada I 1328-1309 * Uksatar I 1309-1280 * Šatašpa I 1280-1267 * Karakku II 1267-1243 * Uksatar II 1243-1219 * Ametana I 1219-1195 * Amaku I 1195-1176 * Karakku III 1176-1163 * Iaubitir I 1163-1139 * Ametana II 1139-1120 * Metraku I 1120-1097 * Karakku IV 1097- Kings of Amat House of Artasirari * Artasirari I 1860's-1844 * Ariwana I 1844-1818 * Artasirari II 1818-1796 * Irtizati I 1796-1778 * Ariwana II 1778-1761 * Maždakku I 1761-1747 * Ahurafarnah I 1747-1728 * Bagadatta I 1728-1711 * Farnavahu I 1711-1692 * Čithrafarnah I 1692-1674 * Ariwana III 1674-1650 * Maždakku II 1650-1622 * Farnahdata I 1622-1594 * Bagamazda I 1594-1571 * Atardata I 1571-1552 * Ahurafarnah II 1552-1533 * Maždakku III 1533-1510 * Haumadata I 1510-1488 * Atarfarnah I 1488-1470 * Bagafarnah I 1470-1451 * Farnahdata II 1451-1432 House of Datafarnah * Datafarnah II of Kišessim (1476-1432)1432-1427 * Ahurafarnah III 1427-1411 * Vatafarnah I 1411-1382 * Bagafarnah II 1382-1366 * Atarfarnah II 1366-1357 * Huvardata I 1357-1324 * Bagaxaya I 1324-1297 * Datafarnah III 1297-1279 * Ahurafarnah IV 1279-1260 * Haumadata II 1260-1241 * Atarfarnah III 1241-1217 * Maždakku IV 1217-1186 * Bagavrada I 1186-1164 * Ahurafarnah V 1164-1145 * Bagupesa I 1145-1129 * Ayaza I 1129-1112 * Haumadata III 1112-1093 * Atarfarnah IV 1093-1080 * Axšiyatvazra I 1080-1065 * Bagazušta I 1065-1048 * Atrbazu I 1048-1031 * Anzuka I 1031-1017 * Bagupesa II 1017-996 * Haumadata IV 996-980 * Arabazuka I 980-963 * Bagabazu I 963-946 * Arvasaxta I 946-929 * Axšiyatvazra II 929-912 * Aspamiša I 912-891 * Aspanaxva I 891-870 * Aspasri I 870-849 * Aspanjira I 849-828 * Fravartiš I 828-825 (-808) Kings of Kišessim * Datafarnah I 1497-1476 * Datafarnah II 1476-1442 (As King of Amat) Kings of Media House of Eparti In 1343 Malku-Dagan rebelled against his cousin, Emperor Chedorlaomer XXII and proclaimed himself King of Media. He only held territories in the Province of Kilambati, however he had installed an ally of his on the throne of Haŋgmatāna and he had great respect among the Median city states and even in the Kingdom of Amat, so his status as Overlord of the Medians was more or less recognised throughout the entirety of Media. * Malku-Dagan 1343- House of Datafarnah * Fravartiš I (828) 825-808 * Uvaxštara I 808-782 * Taxmaspāda I 782-760 * Fravartiš II 760-733 * Dayukku I 733-708 * Hvakhshathra I 708-685 * Uvaxštara II 685-652 * Ištumegu I 652-626 * Fravartiš III 626-606 * Aršâma I 606-582 * Artavardiya I 582-546 * Cincixri I 546-513 * Uvaxštara III 513-485 * Fravartiš IV 485-461 * Athiyabaušna I 461-436 * Dayukku II 436-408 * Taxmaspâda II 408-383 * Uvaxštara IV 383-362 * Ardumaniš I 362-333 * Fravartiš V 333-298 * Aršaka I 298-273 * Cincixri II 273-252 * Kambûjiya I 252-221 * Mithra-Data I 221-196 * Taxmaspâda III 196-169 * Ištumegu II 169-145 * Pairi-štūra I 145-105 * Dayukku III 105-78 * Hvakhshathra II 78-56 * Dārayavauš I 56-19 BC * Zarathuštra I 19 BC-8 AD * Kambûjiya II 8 AD-37 AD * Rtaxšaça I 37-73 * Parša-inpet I 73-99 * Datoharmazd I 99-128 * Ankasa I 128-162 * Dâdarši I 162-195 * Yuxtâspa I 195-223 * Cisantaxma I 223-257 * Abarsam I 257-291 * Mithra-Data II 291-324 * Dayukku IV 324-360 * Hvakhshathra III 360-390 * Dārayavauš II 390-411 * Ištumegu III 411-440 * Fravartiš VI 440-478 * Aršâma II 478-503 * Ainyâva I 503-530 * Taxmaspāda IV 530-555 * Hvakhshathra IV 555-582 * Artavardiya II 582-617 * Mithra-Data III 617-643 * Ardumaniš II 643-671 * Ašahura I 671-705 * Cincixri III 705-744 * Kambûjiya III 744-779 * Ištumegu IV 779-810 * Uvaxštara V 810-848 * Athiyabaušna II 848-882 * Baremna I 882-907 * Taxmaspāda V 907-941 * Dayukku V 941-980 * Aršaka II 980-1016 * Axtya I 1016-1045 * Pairi-štūra II 1045-1082 * Dārayavauš III 1082-1117 * Hvakhshathra V 1117-1151 * Ištumegu V 1151-1190 * Datoharmazd II 1190-1212 * Bêndva I 1212-1249 * Zarathuštra II 1249-1280 * Fravartiš VII 1280-1313 * Uvaxštara VI 1313-1360 * Ardumaniš III 1360-1397 * Mithra-Data IV 1397-1425 * Athiyabaušna III 1425-1467 * Cisantaxma II 1467-1501 * Dâtuvahya I 1501-1536 * Dārayavauš IV 1536-1575 * Dâdarši II 1575-1611 * Zairita I 1611-1649 * Rtaxšaça II 1649-1683 * Ardumaniš IV 1683-1717 * Uvaxštara VII 1717-1747 * Cincixri IV 1747-1785 * Abarsam II 1785-1819 * Zarathuštra III 1819-1839 * Ašahura II 1839-1874 * Athiyabaušna III 1874- ** Crown Prince Aršâma